


Starlight

by dragonsir



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: A Bit Of Geology, F/M, Fake Xenobiology, Gift Fic, Made Up Science, Sorry This was so late, Tried to make it as fluffy as possible, Zodia belongs to Sheabee, idk what i wrote, im sorry idk anything about meteorite science, meteorites, or fossils, or rare minerals, secretsolenoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsir/pseuds/dragonsir
Summary: Perceptor and his Conjunx Zodia nerd out over a meteorite





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheabeePrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheabeePrime/gifts).



> I am so sorry I posted this fic so late, I hope you had a good holiday sheabeeprime! Everyone go check them out, their blog wonderful!

“Perceptor! Look at this strip here, I think it’s copper!” 

Perceptor looked up to where his conjunx was bent over the meteorite. She was beaming at the copper where it shone in the sunlight. 

“Why is there copper in a meteorite that nearly burnt up in the atmosphere?” He walked over to Zodia’s little area.

“How should I know?” Zodia scraped some metal into a vial to test for later. “That’s why we’re here, I don’t have the all the answers for you.” She flashed a quick grin at Perceptor. He couldn’t help but grin back.

“I like it when you tease me.”

“Of course you do- hey! Stop, put me down!” Zodia laughed as Perceptor gently set her back on the ground and nuzzled into her neck.

“Remind me how you convince me to take these trips with you despite your incessant teasing?”

“You’d miss me too much otherwise.” Zodia twisted her head just enough to kiss Perceptor’s cheek and elbowed him lightly in the chest. “C’mon, we still have to figure out what those carbon readings mean.”

Perceptor stepped over to the other side of the meteorite to examine a new portion while Zodia inspected an area next to the copper. The sunlight hit her helm and shoulders in exactly the right way that made her gleam like the night sky, a black ocean brimming with stars, countless constellations, a promise of a million worlds waiting to be explored, a whole universe for Perceptor to discover. He sighed in awe.

Zodia glanced up and smiled. “You’re doing it again.”

Perceptor smiled back. “And you never tire of it.”

His conjunx threw her head back and laughed. “No, I never do!”

They both returned their attention to the meteorite. It wasn’t very big, only about a dozen meters in diameter as most of it had burned up in the atmosphere. The thing would be interesting alone for the fact it made it to the surface without completely burning up, but there were also significantly high readings of carbon coming from it. Perceptor and Zodia had to be the first to examine it.

“Looks like there’s the typical amount of iron casing the thing with some copper patches and the inner rock seems to be almost entirely composed of quartz, but there seems to be veins of carbon lining through the inside.” Zodia scraped out some of the carbon and after putting it into a vial, held it out to Perceptor.

“We should take a closer look.”

Perceptor took the vial. “Are you sure you want to look at this first, Starlight? You seemed excited about the copper.”

“Of course I’m sure!” Zodia pouted. “This is the entire reason we came here. We can look at the copper later, like a little treat to look forward to. Now transform.”

Perceptor shook his head fondly and transformed into his microscope altmode. 

Zodia helped adjust his scope so that they both could see the microscopic sample in perfect clarity. 

“…Oh primus.”

Zodia only ever said that when she found something spectacularly good or something was about to explode. 

“What is it, starlight?”

“It’s… it’s a fossil!”

“What?!”

“Look at this!” Zodia scanned the sample on Perceptor’s tray and displayed a hologram of its structure. “This looks like a genome!” She pointed to a dense cluster that stretched out like a string. 

Perceptor transformed into root mode to take a closer look. “Can you get a reading of its schematics?”

“Give me a minute.” She fell silent as her systems processed the fossil. 

Perceptor would do the same but Zodia was more of a specialist than he was. A small *ding!* went off and she pulled up the schematics. “Look here. You can see the proteins that formed the genome and how it unraveled in the cell. We have a real fossil of a semi-organic lifeform!”

Perceptor gaped. It wasn’t that he didn’t really believe that the strange rock held a real lifeform. It was just incredible that they had actually found something so rare. “Should we send a sample back to the university right away or…?”

Zodia’s eyes were twinkling in a way that Perceptor knew that they would not be doing that.

“And miss out on the chance to get there first? They might try to send someone else out there and that’s not happening on our watch!” She ran back to their shuttle and hooked a cable up to the meteorite. “Help me lug this thing into the ship!”

Perceptor pushed the meteorite while Zodia pulled and they managed to load it into the bay without damaging anything. 

Zodia zipped to the control room and Perceptor zipped after her.

“What do you think we’ll find there? Do you think there’s a whole ecosystem waiting? What if they’re sentient?!?” Zodia couldn’t contain her excitement as she ignited the launch. 

Perceptor hadn’t seen her this excited in a long time. Not since the war, not since the armistice, not even when the humans finally got a decent picture of Pluto. He missed the shine in her optics, the stars dazzling on her armor when she vibrated with excitement, the passion in her voice. How did he ever end up with such a perfect conjunx?

“You alright there sweetie?” Zodia asked softly. She stroked a hand against his helm. Perceptor grinned, feeling like the luckiest mech in the universe.

“I am whenever I’m with you, Starlight.”


End file.
